1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of processing an image, and a program for processing an image. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of processing an image and a program for processing an image that enables a camera to easily access sightseeing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technology for linking a captured image with a place name of the location where the image was captured and storing the image using an image-capturing apparatus. Such an image-capturing apparatus includes position detection devices, such as a map database and a global positioning system (GPS) (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-88607).